


She Rises

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol gets out of bed finding Therese already cooking breakfast.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 44





	She Rises

In a pair of silk drawers and a matching embroidered blouse, Carol slept on her side underneath a big comforter blanket. She stretched out both her arms and legs like a giant golden retriever. Hearing sounds of running water mixed with metal pots and pans clanging together had stirred the woman awake. Carol groaned as she wiped the sleep off her eyes before sitting halfway up. She threw the blanket off her and swung her feet down to slip them inside a pair of moccasin loafers. 

Carol squinted through the bright glowing sunlight at Therese, who was busy cracking eggs into a ceramic bowl. Shuffling like an old lady, Carol made her way through the kitchen towards the younger woman and wrapped her from behind. She nestled her nose and lips into the nape of the girl’s neck before resting her chin on top of Therese’s shoulder. Carol hummed contently along before moving towards the boiling coffee pot.


End file.
